


Undying Faith

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: "So few of those who once worked here ever returned to this studio. Most of them are alive and well, and have moved on with their lives." Sammy sighed. "But if I must spend the rest of my life in this inky hell in order to protect my Lord, then so be it. I will never abandon Bendy again."





	Undying Faith

**Author's Note:**

> prompt sent by magicalmonsterhero on tumblr

"So few of those who once worked here ever returned to this studio. Most of them are alive and well, and have moved on with their lives." Sammy sighed. "But if I must spend the rest of my life in this inky hell in order to protect my Lord, then so be it. I will never abandon Bendy again." Sammy began his meticulous monologue. One he’d been rehearsing for the last 20 or so years. Or was it ten? Time had a feeble grasp in this place.

But alas, stood before his crude and inky handiwork, Sammy makes grand gesture after dramatic one. Ah, truly it was hard work to be the only employee living that held such high regard for his Lord but it was a sacrifice worthwhile. He would forever be at his beck and call, not that the demon ever made such callings, seeking only to appease the inky deity. And yes, his appearance had somewhat degraded over the years, his hair falling in an inky clump and his body wriggling into its original shape but Sammy rather liked it.

He felt it made him closer to his Lord.

So he feigns melancholy at his favoured predicament, dramatic flair still flinging caution to the wind, as he raises a dripping hand to his head, depicting that of a heavily grieved damsel. So many times he has gone through this rhythm of moping and declaring loyalty to none who could understand the words. He had hoped at some point that his Lord would listen and be relieved with his undying faith but Sammy threw the thought aside as quickly as it had appeared.

His Lord would be busy, ever roaming this creaking building in search of prey. Or so Sammy thought. His Lord rarely came to his sanctuary or even stepped foot in the music department. He listened, Sammy knew Bendy had listened and would continue to listen. 

Often Sammy thought of changing up the daily declaration of his faith and loyalty but why bother? It had become a ritual of sorts and one Sammy took great pleasure in. A constant reminder of what he was and what he would continue to do. 

Protect.

A goal that was not easily achieved, considering how elusive Bendy could be but Sammy endeavoured to keep up the pace. His hymns and rituals were bound to appease his Lord and should any vagrant soul step foot within these damning halls? Well, Sammy would be first to know and first to do away with the intruder. Unless, of course, his Lord had other ideas.

Sammy places a chilled hand to a taped up Bendy cut out, caressing the edges of the splinted cardboard. “Time to begin the daily rounds, my Lord” Sammy speaks daintily, as though Bendy could see him through the cut outs eyes. He gives one last smooth stroke against the fractured smile and turns to start his rounds of the music department and main floor.

None would harm his Lord and none, should his Lord allow it, escape their undue inky demise.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> if ya liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment below!


End file.
